1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to signal processing, and more particularly to analog-to-digital conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of a sound processing device 150 comprising a microphone array is shown. In one embodiment, the sound processing device 150 comprises a plurality of microphone sensors 151˜15n, a plurality of the analog-to-digital converters (ADC) 161˜16n, and a digital signal processor 170. The microphone sensors 151˜15n detect sound pressure at different locations to generate a plurality of analog audio signals Ka˜Kn. The analog-to-digital converters 161˜16n respectively convert the analog audio signals Ka˜Kn from analog-to-digital to obtain a plurality of digital audio signals Da˜Dn. The digital signal processor 170 then receives the digital audio signals Da˜Dn and processes the digital audio signals Da˜Dn to generate an output audio signal I.
To convert the analog audio signals Ka˜Kn to digital audio signals Da˜Dn, the sound processing device 150 requires the analog-to-digital converters 161˜16n to serve as the circuit components thereof. If the analog-to-digital converters 161˜16n have an efficient function design, they can lower the processing load of the digital signal processor 170. In addition, if the analog-to-digital converters 161˜16n have a good output design, they can simplify the circuit integration between the output terminals of the analog-to-digital converters 161˜16n and the input terminals of the digital signal processor 170. Thus, an analog-to-digital converter with an efficient design is required.